When They were Young
by hansolofan
Summary: This is a prequel to Is This Love? that is about Indy and Marion's relationship when they were young. Please R and R!


This is some kinda prequel to Is This Love? when Indy and Marion are still studying. i guess i will still be updating for is Is This Love, but probably more frequently for this.

Please read and review!

* * *

Indy sighed, listening to the history teacher drone on about the Romans. They (the eighteen-year-olds) had their history lessons with the seventeen-year-olds as hardly anyone in the school had opted for history as their major. Indy detested that arrangement. Now he had to learn the basics of history all over again. 

"The Romans wear togas, crudely made…." The teacher lectured in a monotone. At that moment, Indy felt a prickling sensation. Like…someone was watching him. That was pretty typical to him, though, considering the fact that he had dozens of female admirers since he came here. They adored him, admired him and always asked him out. But he always rejected them.

"Marion! Henry!" the teacher yelled suddenly. Indy jumped. "What are the both of you doing? Marion, you keep staring at the eighteen-year-olds, especially at Henry. And Henry, you look half-asleep! Both of you are top on your own classes, I know, but that doesn't mean you know everything about history! Stand at the back of the class, both of you!"

Indy groaned audibly. He pushed his chair back grudgingly and walked over to the back of the class. Marion followed him.

Facing her, Indy scrutinized her. She was fairly tall, but still shorter than him, with long dark hair drawn back into a ponytail, a few stray strands hanging down the side of her face. She was petite and very pretty, Indy observed. She wore a light green long-sleeved t-shirt, over which a dark green short-sleeved t-shirt, and navy blue jeans. On her feet she wore white and red tennis shoes.

"You stare at me, huh?" Indy grinned.

Marion lifted her head defiantly. "Is there any problem with that? In case you haven't noticed, so does every single girl in school."

"Why?"

Marion looked taken aback and visibly uncomfortable. "Well, you are…uh…"

"I am what?" Indy prompted.

"Handsome." Marion blurted out, then looked away.

A lock of his dark brown hair fell on his fore head and he pushed it away. He leaned against the wall and gazed at her.

"Marion, are you free on Friday? Friday night?"

Marion looked startled. She knew all too well that that was the opening line of asking someone out, for most of the guys had tried it out on her before, but Henry wanted to go ut with her? That would be brilliant.

"Yes."

"Do you want to go out with me?" he asked. _When had I become so brazen?_

Marion looked up and grinned. It made her look even prettier, Indy thought. "Okay!"

"I'll pick you up at seven." At that moment, the bell rang. Indy went back to his place and gathered his books.

Someone thumped him on the back. He turned. It was Chris, one of his best friends. He was tall,with fair hair and light gray eyes. He grinned at Indy. "Hey Indy, did you ask her out?"

_Uh-oh. _Indy suddenly remembered that Chris had a major crush on her at the beginning of the school year. He hadn't even tried to check her out then. Chris must have seen the look of horror and shock on his face.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm completely over her. " He said as they walked to the door. "Besides, I don't stand a chance compared to you. "

"Aw, come on, Chris." Indy said. "You know how many girls have huge crushes on you."

"Okay," Chris laughed, "I'm really handsome, I know."

"Please, " Indy rolled his eyes. They had reached the back door and so had Marion and another girl. For an uncomfortable moment, their eyes met. Chris and the other girl immediately understood.

"I've gotta get going, Indy," Chris said, turning to go, "See you tomorrow."

"Me too, Marion," the girl said, smiling, "bye!"

Marion felt a blush spreading on her cheeks and looked at him squarely in the eyes. She realized that they were a clear hazel and were deep and soft."I have to go too."

"Okay," Indy grinned and winked. He touched her cheek. "See you Friday." He strode down the hall. Marion grinned, feeling a wave of euphoria come over her. Henry, whom she had a crush on since she turned fourteen, was going out with her! She could scarcely believe it.

Andrea Davis suddenly appeared in front of her."Hey, Marion, how was your chat with your boyfriend?" Andrea was the same age as her, with auburn hair and bright green eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend, " Marion said staunchly, trying to stifle her grin.

A group of girls suddenly materialized in front of her. Marion scanned her eyes through the crowd. Practically every girl fron the class was there. Callista, Jenny, Louisa, Joan, Danielle...and some other people she didn't even recognize.

"So how was it like?"

Marion stared at them in incomprehension.

"You stood next to him, he asked you out, he winked at you, he touched your hand..." Joan counted, ticking off her fingers.

"Cheek." Callista corrected.

"I'm so jealous of you!" Jenny said wistfully.

"How do you know he asked me out?" Marion asked Joan, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I'm sitting at the back row, remember? I heard every word of your conversation." Joan said smugly.

"Oh, my father's here. Bye!" Marion siad hurriedly when she spotted the familiar blue car, thankful to go. Se waved at them, then hopped into the car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Indy propped his feet on his desk, his eyes not leaving the cramped words on the pages of Advanced History and Archaeology. It had been given to him by his father for his birthday earlier that year. After reading for about half an hour, for some inexplicable reason, he suddenly remembered Marion. And their date.

_Okay. Marion...she must be the prettiest girl ever. I kinda like the way she looks good without conciously wanting to. Not like some of the other girls...who keep on slopping make-up over themselves. She's cute when she blushes too...actually, come to think of it, I don't really know her well enough...but it doesn't matter, I'm pretty sure she's a decent girl. Where should we go for the date? It's gonna be at seven, so I'll bring her out for lunch. There're quite a few good places around here, but I don't know what kind of food she likes. If she likes Japanese food, we can go to the place Dad's friend owns. If she's more of the Western type, there's this cafe just down the street that serves tender and succulent steak. On the other hand, if she likes a mixture of everything, I canprobably brin her to an international buffet...should I kiss her? If yes, in private,I don't really need an audience and I know the other girls are giving her hell..._

Indy's train of thoughts was broken by his father's loud voice. "Junior! We're going to Abner's!"

Indy sighed exasperatedly. Despite his constant complains, his father still insisted on calling him 'junior', which he thought was a derogatory and insulting remark considering his intelligence. He hurried out of the room, grabbing a note pad and a pen.

Downstairs, he pulled on a jacket - it was the end of Autumm - and a pair of boots, then jumped into the waiting car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Indy listened intently to the two men's conversation, jotting down important points hastily. Apparently Abner's friend, an archaeologist too, had uncovered a marvellous skeleton of a Velociaraptor and a Protoceratops locked in combat. It dated back into the late Cretaceous peroid and they were debating the cause of death. Indy himself had been fairly interested in paleontology; when he was young, he had wanted to be a paleontologist. but now he had changed his mind, archaeology was what really intrigued him.

At that moment, a loud knock resonated through the study, a large room. The layout of this house was quite similiar to that of theirs, Indy reflected, noting the high walls and wooden pillars. Abner's wife entered, carrying a tray of drinks. Indy accepted his gratefully. He wondered briefly who their daughter was, his father had once mentioned her. Apparently she was really smart and pretty too. _But isn't that what Marion is too?_ At the thought of Marion, Indy grinned.

After approximately an hour, Dad stood up and Indy followed. They thanked Abner and walked out of the house.

All of a sudden, a running blur hurtled into Indy, causing him to drop his notes. The person turned out to bea girl with long hair, dressed casually in shirts and shorts.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She knelt down to pick up his notes.

"It's okay," Indy said, bending down to help her.

As she handed the notes back to him, their eyes met. Both of them gasped, but Indy soon recovered and grinned.

That girl was Marion.


End file.
